Dealing With Bullies: The Cullen Way
by danceswithhorses
Summary: On those rare sunny days Edward and the others aren't in school, Bella's life is made a living hell. When Carlisle and the others find out, they decide action must be taken - and Bella finally realizes her new family will stand behind her no matter what. Lots of Bella/Cullen family bonding ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**I know you guys hate me now. You have a right to. But on my other three stories – something went wonky in my computer and I lost a lot of stuff, including those. And now I'm trying to find the willpower to rewrite all of them. Besides I only write fanfic when struggling with writer's block on my original fiction. So bear with me and enjoy this one. Please. **

**Disclaimer: So I tried to order Carlisle off the Internet from this company somewhere in Alaska. But the idiots sent me a paper doll! And that's not even the worst part. I carried it out into the sun, and**_** it doesn't even sparkle! **_**I mean, geez, that's a dead giveaway. ****So no, I don't own him. Unless you count the paper doll version…which, sadly, I don't.**

* * *

The bell rang, sealing my imminent doom.

I gathered up my books as slowly as possible, straggling out of the classroom a few steps behind everyone else. Jessica and Lauren sent me an evil smile, and I lagged further.

Gym was horrid on a good day – Jessica and Lauren had made it a living hell.

If Edward and the others were here, they covered for me and the rest left me alone. But if they were gone, like today – then it was Open Season on Bella.

I didn't know if they resented me for being clumsy, or if it ran deeper than that – jealousy because of Edward, probably. But either way I would not be making it out unscathed.

I hadn't told any of the Cullens because it was hard enough to get them to hunt enough as it was. If Edward knew he'd never leave, and then I would be stuck with more guilt.

Carlisle was supposed to be working today – Edward had left me with strict orders to go to their house after school, and Carlisle would be there to stay with me. I told him I didn't need a baby-sitter, but as usual I lost the argument.

Ten minutes into gym, Jessica had managed to trip me twice and Lauren had smacked in the head with the ball so hard I saw stars. "I'm so sorry, Bella," she gasped, fake concern dripping off of every syllable.

But the worst of it was when Jessica tripped me a third time. I lay there on the hard floor trying to muster up enough energy to get up. I still don't know if they planned it or not, but accident or no accident, Lauren's shoe collided with my ribs as she sprawled over the top of me.

A sick moan shoved its way to the surface as she slowly crawled off me, digging her knee into my back in the process.

The gym teacher blew the whistle and ran over to help me up, apparently not noticing any signs of foul play.

"Are you all right, Miss Swan?"

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly, breathing past the pain in my ribs.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No," I said quickly. "But I don't think I can play anymore."

"Here, I'll sign you a note," he said, almost gleefully. Even the coach was eager to get me out of the volleyball game.

As I limped outside, trying not to breathe, I glanced back at Jessica and Lauren, wondering if they realized they'd gone too far.

But they just smirked at each other and exchanged a discreet high-five before jumping back into the game.

At least it was the last class of the day. I slowly made my way to my ancient truck, being extra careful not to trip. I didn't need to do any more damage to myself.

It took me a few minutes to climb in, slowly dragging myself up in the cab with one hand bracing my left side. I pulled down the mirror to survey the damage.

I was a full shade whiter than normal – and when you're already as pale as I am, that's a problem – there was a darkening bruise on my chin, and my hair was a mess. I would have to go to Charlie's and get cleaned up so I didn't give Carlisle a heart attack.

I turned the key.

Nothing happened.

_You have got to be kidding, _I griped to myself. _Even with my luck, this is just too much._

I tried again, on the off chance it had been a freak accident. Nothing. The engine didn't even turn over.

Charlie was out of town, I wasn't about to ask anyone at school for a ride – they'd wreck the car out of spite. I could ask Mike, but Jessica would hate me even more. And then she'd probably break my arm or something.

Reluctantly I pulled my phone out, combing through my hair with my fingers. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

Yeah, and maybe I was a fairy with little glowing wings.

"Hello," his voice came on the line, and I sighed.

"Hey, Carlisle, are you still at the hospital?"

"Hello, Bella," he said, his voice pleasant. "Actually, I'm just wrapping up my shift. Is something wrong?"

"Um."

"What is it, Bella?" his voice shifted over into doctor mode. "Are you hurt?"

"My truck won't start," I told him tiredly. "It won't even turn over."

"Hmmm….you'll have to get Rosalie to look at it. I'll be over to pick you up in a few minutes."

Sorry," I told him.

"It's no trouble," he assured me.

"Thanks, Carlisle, I'll see you when I get here."

"Goodbye, Bella," and he hung up the phone.

Ugh. Every bone in my body ached. Even my hair hurt.

I rested my forehead on the steering wheel column and silently cursed my bad luck. And Jessica. And Lauren. And Gym. And possibly the whole school.

By the time I forced my head back up, Carlisle was guiding his black Mercedes into the parking spot next to mine. By this time gym was over and people started pouring out of the school – great, now my humiliation was complete. I just hoped we could get out of here before Jessica and Lauren came by.

I blinked and realized I'd been sitting there staring like an idiot, lost in my thoughts. Carlisle was staring right back, his gaze both puzzled and concerned.

I blushed as he opened the door. "Hi, Carlisle. Sorry, guess I was daydreaming."

His frown did not magically go away. He tipped my chin up, studying the bruise. "Bella? How did this happen?"

"I fell," I answered. It wasn't a lie – I _had_ fallen.

I thought he was going to say more, but he let the matter drop.

"Well, come on then. I'll send one of the boys after your truck when they get back tomorrow."

I tucked the keys into my pocket – like I had to worry about someone stealing the ancient pile of rust.

When I moved to get out, my head spun. I braced myself on the door handle as discreetly as possible, aware of Carlisle's probing eyes.

By the time I made it over the Mercedes Carlisle was holding the passenger door open for me. I managed to get myself inside without passing out.

"Hard day?" he asked, backing smoothly out of the space.

"Yeah," I snorted, "that's an understatement."

I leaned my head against the cool window, hoping it would alleviate the aching. I would bet money I had a perfect imprint of that stupid volleyball on the back of it.

"Head hurt?" he asked next, resting one hand on my shoulder while keeping the other one on the wheel. Which was kind of disturbing since he drove nearly as fast as Edward did.

I made some kind of muffled noise in agreement.

"I'll give you something for it when we get home," he said, and I realized I was doing a miserable job of fooling him.

"It's okay, really," I said, sitting up straight. "Edward isn't there to give me answers in Trig, that's all."

He chuckled. "I suppose he's done it enough."

When we pulled into the Cullens' drive, Carlisle had the passenger door open before I even reached for the seat buckle. "Here, let me help you," he said courteously. He was as bad as Edward was about things like this.

He put his arm around me as we walked up the porch steps, putting a little too much pressure on my tender ribs. I shrieked, instinctively flinching away from his hand.

He snatched his arm back, startled, as I landed hard on the porch steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, enjoy, and REVEIW! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. **

* * *

I stared at her frozen for half a second before fear set in. "Bella," I said, keeping my tone calm and modulated. Kneeling beside her on the steps, I pried her hands away from her side. "Is it your ribs? Something else?"

"My ribs," she admitted miserably, refusing to meet my eyes. Bella was hiding something.

Very gently, I ran my hands over her side. She flinched, drawing back a little. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." I couldn't stand the thought of causing her pain, but I needed to know the extent of her injuries. And then she and I were going to have a talk.

"I think they're just bruised," I said. "But I want to have a closer look in the house. Come on, let me help you up."

She grimaced as she took my hand and gingerly made her way up the steps and into the house.

I sat her down on the couch in the living room, noticing she was still avoiding my gaze. Hurt that she didn't feel she could talk to me, I started to raise the hem of her shirt.

A very nasty purple splotch was well on its way to forming across her ribs. I inhaled. "You've got a nice bruise there," I said, "and what looks like a cracked rib."

I flashed into the kitchen and back again with a pack of ice. "Here, I'm going to put this on it."

She flinched a little and then relaxed. "That feels better," she said, sinking back into the cushions.

"What about your head?" I asked suspiciously, remembering the headache she'd had earlier.

"I kind of got hit with the volleyball," she admitted.

After I made sure she didn't have a concussion, I got her another ice pack for her head.

"Bella, please tell me what happened."

Her eyes settled guiltily on my face at last. "Gym did. First I managed to get smacked in the head with the volleyball. Then I tripped and fell right in front of someone, and they tripped over me. Hence, the bruise. They let me out then."

A perfectly logical explanation, especially considering Bella's inability to walk in a straight line without falling down, but I still had the feeling she was hiding something from me.

"Hmm. Maybe I can pull some strings and get off of gym on the days Edward and the others can't be there."

"No," she said quickly – too quickly. "It's okay, really. I don't mind."

Now I was really sure something was wrong, but it could just be Bella's stubbornness. It would definitely embarrass her to be given a slip off of gym just because she was clumsy.

"If anything like this happens again, I'm going talk to the principal," I warned her. "It's not worth getting hurt over."

"Carlisle, can you – " she blushed.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"Could you not let Edward know about this?" she asked. I frowned. "I mean, it's so hard to get him to go hunting anyway….if he knew I'm afraid he would never go."

Her concern was valid, I knew. Edward was too overprotective of her for his own good. He'd starve himself if the rest of us didn't step in and force him to go.

"Very well," I said at last. "I can keep him out of my head…if you can promise to tell me if anything – no matter how minor – happens to you again."

"It gets kind of embarrassing," she said.

I had to laugh in spite of myself. "I know, Bells, but I don't want you to feel you can't talk to me. I love you."

She blushed again. "I love you too," she said, and hugged me. I hugged her back, careful to jostle her injured ribs.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," she said reluctantly.

**Bella:**

I had a problem.

He suspected something was up, I knew it. And I also knew if Carlisle found out, the rest of them would. Anything they did to interfere would only make it worse – I knew that from my experiences in Phoenix. Not to mention Edward would smother me. I'd never peel him off of me again.

I sank back into the depths of the couch, glad the ice had eased the ache. I would probably be back to normal by tomorrow – again, speaking from experience.

"Something wrong?"

I blinked. "No, sorry. I was thinking about something, I guess."

"I was asking if you wanted some hot chocolate?"

"Oh, that'd be great. I can get it though," I offered automatically as he got up.

"No, _you _stay put. Doctor's orders," he commanded with a grin.

I smiled back and returned to wondering what I was going to do tomorrow. Edward would not be back until the day after, and now Carlisle was on the watch. He didn't have to work at all tomorrow and I was expected back here after school.

"Here we are," he said. "Careful, it's hot."

"Thanks," I said, reaching out for the steaming mug.

He sat back down beside me. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight?" he asked.

"I'd love to," I said, "but I haven't cleaned house in two weeks. The bathroom is probably ready to grow legs and walk away. I think I'd better give it a quick run-though before Charlie gets home Thursday."

"Don't over do it," he said, frowning. "You need to rest."

"I will," I assured him. "I'm just going to do light things. Hey, quit frowning, you're going to get wrinkles."

"As if," he said, grinning.

I elbowed him. "Old man."

The rest of the evening went by in a blur of laughter and safety, and I managed to push my fears about school to the side. At least until I was home in my own bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if I would survive the next day.

* * *

I overslept the next morning. I had time to drag a brush through my hair and grab a bagel on my way out. Angela was coming by to pick me up, and I was surprised she wasn't already waiting. I wasn't worried though – she was always very prompt.

To my horror it wasn't Angela who pulled into my driveway a few minutes later. It was Mike.

"Hey, Bella!" he hollered, rolling his window down. "Ang is out sick today – her mom called to ask if I could give you a ride instead. Hop in!"

Numbly I did, thinking one thing and one thing only. _Jessica is going to _kill _me._

* * *

**Next chapter, Carlisle will find out about the bullying...in the WORST possible way. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Me again. Just wanted to remind you guys there's a Matlock fanfic category now, and if you love Matlock please post your stories! I want to read some good ones but there's not a very big fandom. :( Yet. **

**I apologize in advance for the cliffy.**

* * *

**Jessica:**

Oh. My. Gosh.

I stared, slack-jawed and furious, at the truck cruising into the parking lot. Mike was grinning like he'd just won the lottery, and who should be sitting next to him but that idiot Bella.

Lauren smacked her fist into her open palm. "So she thinks she can steal boyfriends, now does she?" she growled.

"We know how to fix that," I smiled.

Just then Tyler jogged up. "Hey, can you tell Bella I fixed her truck? It was just a few loose wires on the battery."

Lauren simpered. "Oh, you're so talented Tyler. And generous too! It was so nice of you to look at it for her."

Tyler blushed. "Nah, it's cool. Let her know if you see her, huh?"

"Of course we will," Lauren smiled.

As soon as Tyler was out of earshot her face morphed into a killer expression. "Oh, this is perfect."

"Yeah, we just don't tell her. And when her genius boyfriend gets back she'll look like an idiot!"

"Nope," Lauren grinned. "This is even better."

"What?" I asked.

"My dad's a mechanic, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So let's sabotage her truck."

**Carlisle:**

I was looking forward to relaxing on my first full day off in months. I'd put on some old jeans, planning to grab a quick snack in the woods before Bella got here, then pull out some movies I thought she would like. I was a little worried about her gym class today.

My pager beeped, and I groaned. "I should have known."

Apparently Drs. Harrison and Michaels had called in sick that morning and could I please come in?

A few minutes later I was dressed in scrubs and pulling out of the driveway, leaving a note for Bella in case I wasn't there when she got home.

Several hours later, I was flipping through some files, waiting for my next patient, when my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Doctor Cullen?"  
"Yes, it's me. Angela?" I guessed.

"Yes. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm home sick today, and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Are you all right?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't call just to be calling. This gentle girl had earned the praise of all my children, even mind-reader Edward who was usually disgusted with the thoughts of most teenage girls.

"Oh, yes. It's Bella I'm worried about."

"Bella?" I asked, laying the files to the side to give her my full attention.

"Yes, you see, some of the girls at school have been giving her a hard time. I was supposed to take her this morning, but when I woke up sick Mom called someone else – and I just found out it was Mike."

Light began to dawn. "And you're worried about Bella showing up with a guy one of these other girls like."

"Yes," she said with relief. "They can be nasty, Dr. Cullen. And since Chief Swan's not home, I thought maybe you could get Bella to tell the principal what's going on. She doesn't want to say anything, for fear it will get worse. It only happens when Edward and the others aren't there," she added unnecessarily.

"Thank you so much, Angela," I said. "I will definitely be talking to Bella about this. And I hope you feel better soon."

"I would appreciate it if Bella didn't know you heard it from me," she said quietly. "I didn't want to tell, but I'm worried about what they might do to her."  
"You did the right thing," I assured her. "I'll make sure Bella doesn't know. But she's lucky to have you, Angela."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. That means a lot," she answered, her gratitude clear in her tone. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, dear," I said.

Hanging up, I glanced at my watch. It was already 2:00. There was no use in going to the school now, even if I could get off work. But when Bella got home we were going to have a very serious talk. Pain rippled through me at the thought of how much she had suffered in silence. Someone was going to pay for that.

An emergency call blared, jerking my out of my thoughts. "Teenage female, car accident victim. Multiple lacerations to the face and chest. Fractured wrist, probable concussion. Condition critical and unresponsive. ETA three minutes."

I slid my cell phone into my scrubs pocket, jogging towards the entrance. One of the trauma nurses, Sandra Bailey, jumped in front of me. "Wait!"

I jerked to a stop. "What is it, Sandra?"

"Dr. Cullen…" she bit her lip. "My boyfriend was one of the firefighters on call at the wreck. He called me and said the victim was – "

A commotion at the entrance drew my attention. "I'm sorry, Sandra, I have to go."

I raced off before she could reply, feeling badly for brushing her off like that but knowing I was needed desperately up here.

As they wheeled the girl in on a stretcher, I gasped in shock when my gaze landed on her bruised, lacerated face. I finally understood what Sandra had been trying to tell me.

It was Bella.

**An hour earlier:**

"Ms. Cope, I have a slip to get out of gym today," I said, handing her the note. Carlisle had insisted, saying my ribs needed at least a few days to recuperate. I was glad, especially after I'd shown up with Mike. I'd seen Jessica and Lauren glaring at me from the other end of the parking lot.

At least I could take my truck home. There was a note waiting for me in Biology – _I fixed your truck. Tyler._

Which was weird, because Tyler wasn't even in that class. He'd probably gotten one of his friends to drop it off. It was nice of him, anyway – though he probably still thought he owed me from the infamous van incident last year.

"Okay, dear. Have a nice day," Ms. Cope called after me.

I was looking forward to relaxing with Carlisle and forgetting about today. I'd managed to evade the Terrible Two, and Edward would be back tomorrow…so I was home free. Until next time they went hunting, but I wasn't going to think about that.

I sighed in relief when my truck cranked instantly. Good old Tyler. Backing out of the school parking lot, I noticed the brakes were a little sluggish. Maybe Emmett or Edward would look at it when they got home. Rosalie was better with cars than either one, but I didn't dare ask _her. _

After I hit the open road, I pushed it as fast as I dared. It actually made it up to 59 miles an hour –a new record.

I tapped the brakes as I headed down a hill towards a curve. Nothing happened.

I tapped again, then shoved the pedal to the floor. Nothing. The truck just kept gaining speed. The curve loomed in front of me. I twisted the wheel, hard, but I knew I wasn't going to make it.

I screamed as the truck tilt-a-whirled over the curve, sliding down the embankment. My body flopped like a rag doll's as it rolled, my world blending together in a jarring whirlwind of pain and broken glass.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes I was looking into the kind face of a firefighter I knew. "Hi Quinn," I croaked.

He cracked a small smile. "Hey, Bells. What have you gotten yourself into?"

I suddenly realized every part of my body either ached or burned. "What happened?" I whispered.

His hands braced my shoulders as a loud noise screamed to life. "You wrecked your truck," he said loudly, over the machine. "We're cutting you out of it. Lie still, okay? We'll have you out of here in a jiffy."

For the first time I noticed the creases at the corners of his eyes. How badly was I hurt?

I smelled the blood then, and instantly turned green. "Quinn, I'm gonna – "

He held my head as I puked all over the ground. I couldn't move at all, but I managed to hold my face outside the totaled window. "Sorry," I gasped, my chest screaming in pain. "Sorry…"

I think I blacked out after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm ba-ack! Oh yeah, meet Quinn Jackson, firefighter, and Nurse Sandra Bailey. They're guest stars from my original novel, **_**Ashes. **_**(I'd love to know what you think of them.) Needless to say, those two are mine – but none of the rest of them are.**

* * *

**Quinn:**

I knew Bella was close to her boyfriend's family. That's why I called Sandra so she could warn Dr. Cullen, but judging from the look of absolute shock on his face, she hadn't gotten to him.

He barely acknowledged me as he bent over Bella's broken body, calling out orders in medicalese. I caught Sandra's eye, and she shook her head a little, letting me know how serious it was. I knew it had to be bad for her to even be down here – she was a trauma nurse.

A bunch of techs headed the gurney down the corridor. Dr. Cullen started to follow it, then turned back to me. "Here," he said, tossing me his phone. I caught it on reflex. "Please call Charlie – and then my family. Tell them what happened and tell them they need to get back here _now. _The numbers are in my contact list."

"Of course," I agreed, choosing not to tell him what I'd seen and heard at the accident site. That was something the police needed to hear. Carlisle had enough on his mind anyway.

The doctor jogged after the gurney as I slumped into a chair in a private waiting room. I was dead tired and smelled like a bad smoke bomb. But I wasn't leaving until they told me if Bella would be okay or not.

I handled the phone a little gingerly. It was a lot fancier than what I carried around, but my buddy Cade had one of these gadgets. I figured it out pretty quickly. Chief Swan was next on his contacts, after all his family's numbers. _He deserves to know first. _

I took a deep breath before hitting the call button. I was no stranger to this kind of thing. As a firefighter, it fell to me to give out bad news fairly often. It never got any easier.

The chief answered to the sounds of water and a boat motor. "Hey."

"Chief Swan," I greeted him.

"Quinn," he said, recognizing my voice. "What's wrong?"

I cleared my throat. "Chief Swan…Charlie….there's been an accident."

"Bella," he said. "What happened?" his voice was urgent, terrified, and I could hear him telling Harry to get the boat to the dock _now. _

"She had a car accident," I said. "She's hurt pretty bad, but they can't tell me anything until you get here. Carlisle…well, he was pretty urgent that you get down here."

"I'm on my way," he said, his voice tight.

I hesitated, wondering if I should tell the next bit now, or keep it to myself until after he got here. "Charlie, I don't think it was entirely an accident."

"We'll talk when I get there," he answered, surprise lacing the worry in his tone, and hung up.

I scrolled back up to Alice's number. I knew her best of all of them, and hoped she could break the news to the rest of her family gently. But it was a male voice that answered. "Carlisle, Jasper. What's going on?" There was a note of tension in his voice.

Suddenly another voice chimed in. "I'm all right now, Jasper, let me have the phone." Then, louder, "Carlisle, I just saw what happened to Bella."

"What?"

A long moment of silence. What in the world was the girl talking about? I knew they'd all be adopted, and their backgrounds were mixed and painful, but Carlisle had never said anything about her being mentally unstable.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice normal again. "Who is this?"

"It's Quinn Jackson, Alice. Now what were you talking about? How could you know about Bella?"

"Quinn?" She was stalling.

"Yes, _Quinn."_

"I didn't mean anything by that. I just have an intuition of sorts sometimes. Now what's happened?"

Reluctantly, I decided I had to let it slide for the time being. But it wasn't the first strange thing I had noticed about the Cullens, and I was determined to find some answers in the near future. "Bella had an accident. Your father wants all of you to come on home as soon as you can."

"Thanks for calling," she said, her voice tight and strained. "We'll be there soon."

After she hung up, I pulled out my own phone. I had a call of my own to make. There were two hysterical girls in the waiting room down the hall that had some serious explaining to do, by the sound of it.

"Matt," I greeted the deputy. "I need you to come down to the hospital if you can."

"What's going on, man?"

I told him. "I don't think the chief needs to get involved in this right now, since it's his daughter," I added. "I'd appreciate it if you would come straighten this out."

"On my way, Quinn," he said, "I guess you already called the chief?"

"Yeah," I replied.

As I tucked the phone back in my pocket, I noticed Sandra standing in the doorway, looking almost as tired as I felt.

"You're a sight," she teased me.

I stood up to give her a hug, but she backed away and shook her head. "No soot on the scrubs, cowboy, you know that."

I settled for leaning forward and pecking her lips. "How is she?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you that," she reminded me.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed.

"If you were family, though, I'd tell you that she isn't out of surgery yet but her chances are looking up. I might say that she'd be in a room in another few hours. _If _you were family."

"You're a sneaky woman," I said, "and I admire you."

She almost smiled, but the tiredness in her face wouldn't let her. "I love you, Quinn. I have to get back to work."

"Love you too, baby."

I watched her go, then headed for the entrance to meet Matt and tell him what I'd heard at the accident scene – and what was going on in that waiting room.

* * *

I was gone.

Looking at the fragile, unconscious girl in the hospital bed, unbelievably pale and boasting an impressive list of injuries, I felt love wrap around my heart and fill my sad smile. She had me fully and completely wrapped around her finger, and she didn't even know it. She had no clue what she meant to me – to all of us. It was no use fighting it now – I was well and truly gone. I loved Bella Swan like I loved my own children.

"Dr. Cullen?" Sandra's soft voice turned me. "Charlie's here, and there's a small war brewing in the waiting room."

I made a quick check of the machines to make sure everything was progressing as it should, and reluctantly followed her outside the room. Bella would probably sleep for another hour or so, but I didn't want her to wake up alone.

"What do you mean, a small war?" I inquired of Sandra.

"Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley showed up with their parents about five minutes after the ambulance did. They were in tears, but jabbering about how they 'only wanted to play a trick on Bella' and never thought she would 'end up in the hospital.'"

Fury coated my mouth with venom and made my eyes go black. Sandra took a step back involuntarily, and I forced myself to calm down. "Charlie didn't hear that, did he?"

"That's where the small war part comes in," she said softly, wincing. "Quinn called Matt down here, hoping Charlie wouldn't have to get involved, but the chief heard what was going on – or someone told him," she added darkly. Both of us knew a few ER nurses who couldn't keep their mouths shut.

"Thank you, Sandra. I know your shift is ending in a few minutes, but could you sit with Bella for a few minutes while I go sort this out?"

"Of course," she said, looking relieved to not have to deal with it. "I can stay as long as you need. But Quinn's waiting to take me home, so can you tell him?"

"I will," I promised, and strode down the hall trying to keep my fury in check. Accident or not, those girls would have hell to pay. If Charlie didn't make sure of it, I would.

* * *

**I know not a lot happened in this chapter..but I feel it was necessary. Now for the real question: Would you guys like to see more of Quinn and Sandra, or should they just fade to the background? You won't hurt my feelings, I promise. Head on over to my profile and vote on my poll!**

**And don't forget to leave a review, pretty please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was a little disappointed in how few people bothered to go the poll, but in the reviews, Quinn and Sandra get to keep their place. Most people said they would like to see more of them, as long as they didn't take over the plot. So I'm just going to weave them in. If any of you feel like they're taking over the focus of the story, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Au revoir!**

* * *

**Carlisle:**

The chief of the Forks police force was an alarming shade of purple. Not that I blamed him – if I could change color I would probably match him.

Jessica and Lauren were too ashamed to look him in the eye. Both sets of parents looked angry, though I didn't know if it was at their daughters, or at Charlie for yelling at them. Probably both.

"Charlie."

The chief instantly stopped his tirade and turned to face me. "Carlisle! Thank God. How is she?"

I took his elbow and steered him away, allowing Deputy Matt Long to take over while Quinn listened. "Charlie, she's going to be all right," I assured him. "She's hurt pretty bad, but nothing that won't heal."

"Those two were bullying my daughter and she never said anything," Charlie moaned. "She almost died, Carlisle, what the hell was she _thinking?_"

"This isn't Bella's fault," I said firmly but gently – though I was wondering about Bella's inability to stand up for herself, too. That was another talk I would have to have with my human daughter.

"No, I'm not blaming her," Charlie was quick to correct himself, scrubbing at his face with one hand. "I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

"I know. Why don't you come sit with her? My family will be here soon."

"Okay," he agreed, and followed me down the hall, away from the scene in the waiting room. "What exactly are her injuries?" he asked, in a voice that said he didn't really want to ask but had to know.

I stopped walking and turned to face him. "Three of her ribs are broken; I suspect that is because she'd already injured them in gym class yesterday. Her left wrist is fractured; we had to operate in order to put the bone back into place. She sustained some lacerations to the face and chest, but only a few required stitches. A concussion, and probably a sprained ankle."

His face reflected his shock.

"Your daughter was actually very lucky," I went on to say. "When you see her truck you'll understand. They had to cut her out of it, Charlie, and you know that vehicle was built like a tank."

His face had lost every bit of color. "What possesses a human being to do something like that, Carlisle?" he asked. "Bella didn't do anything to them – you know she's not like that."

"I know," I assured him. "There's a good side and a bad side to us all. Some of us just don't fight the bad."

"Can I see her now?" he finally asked.

"Yes. Give me just a moment first, please." I left him standing outside once I was sure he wasn't going to run back and throttle the two girls.

Sandra was sitting next to Bella's bed, head slightly bowed as her fingers ran back and forth over Bella's still fingers. My acute vampire hearing picked up the whispered words.

She was praying.

"Sandra," I said quietly, not wishing to startle her, also wishing I didn't have to interrupt. She lifted her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in," she said, standing up.

"Charlie's here, and he'll stay with her," I told her. "You're exhausted, Sandra, why don't you go on home. I'm sure Quinn's tired too."

She didn't argue. "Good night, Dr. Cullen. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Sandra."

I adjusted a few things as she spoke with Charlie briefly outside. When I heard her soft footfalls heading down the corridor to collect Quinn, I walked back out and motioned for Charlie to come on in.

"She'll be coming out of it soon," I told him. "Just talk to her. I'll be in and out, okay?"

He nodded and moved into the room wordlessly. I shut the door and moved to the entrance to wait for my family. My shift had long since ended but there was no way I was leaving now.

"Hey." Quinn walked up. "Matt wanted me to tell you he's taking the girls to the station to get their statements. He won't book them, since they're minors, and he can't really do anything until Bella presses charges. It can wait until tomorrow, though."

"Good," I said. "Charlie doesn't need to worry about any of that tonight. Now go home, take a shower, and get some rest."

A tight smile flashed across his face. "Aye, aye, Doc."

I watched him go, his shoulders slightly bowed, as if they carried the weight of the world. I remembered when he'd first moved here – mad at the world, anxiety attacks several times a day over absolutely nothing. It had taken several months of friendship, but the story had finally come out. He'd lost his partner in an apartment fire, nearly dying himself. I'd only seen the horrific scars across his chest and arms one time, after he'd been brought in with minor burns from a barn fire. He'd hated showing them to me, I knew, but a major step in our friendship had been taken that day. Sandra was good for him. His anxiety was mostly under control now, and he was back working full time at the job he loved.

"Carlisle!" Edward's frantic voice brought me out of my musings. I looked up to see him almost running down the hall, hair even messier than normal, clothes rumpled. At least he'd managed to feed before the call – his eyes were a warm liquid amber.

"She's okay, Edward," I reassured him, clasping his arms with both my hands. "She'll heal."

He pulled her diagnosis from my mind. "My God," he moaned. "I leave for two days and this happens."

"It's been brewing for a while," I said cautiously.

"I know," he surprised me by saying darkly. "I heard the deputy's thoughts," he clarified. "It wasn't hard to figure out."

"Let them take care of it," I told him sternly. "Bella needs your full focus right now. I assure you, I'll make sure they get what they deserve," I cut off his protests before he could voice them. "Promise me, Edward."

I was right and he knew it. "I…promise," he said reluctantly.

"Good. Now if you and Charlie can be civil to one another, you can go on in. She'll be waking up in – "

"Five minutes." Alice walked up, followed closely by Esme. "The others couldn't handle it," she replied to my questioning look.

Edward had already gone into Bella's room. I turned to my daughter. "No complications?" I asked in a low voice, almost certain there wouldn't be, but unable to dismiss the niggling worry in the back of my mind.

"No," she answered, after a moment. "She'll be okay. But we have a problem."

"What?" I asked, seeing the seriousness on her face.

"I wasn't expecting Quinn to answer your phone. I had just had a vision of Bella being brought to the hospital, and I spoke believing it was you."

I quickly ran Quinn's words to me through my mind. I hadn't detected any suspicion on his part, but without Edward or Jasper there to read him it was hard to say. "What exactly did you say, Alice?"

"I said I had seen what had happened to Bella."

"Do you seen anything coming of this?"

She closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, the look on her face was graver than before. "He's going to ask you in a few days. He's been noticing other little things about us – he's more observant than I thought," she said with a touch of admiration. "You're going to have to tell him about us. If you don't…it won't end well for us."

I frowned. "It wouldn't be wise of us to let another human in on our secret."

"We have to," she insisted. "Trust me."

I sighed. "We'll just have to deal with it as it comes," I finally said. "Keep an eye on it and let me know if anything changes."

Esme came back down the hall. "I brought Charlie some coffee," she said softly.

"Good, I think he needs it," I said, with a fond smile at my thoughtful wife. "You can take it in."

She slipped into Bella's room. "One more minute," Alice reminded me, and I nodded. "Can you and Esme wait out here?"

She looked disappointed, but understood. We didn't need to overwhelm the poor girl, and Charlie and Edward deserved to be in there.

I gave Alice a kiss and a hug before rejoining Charlie and Edward. Esme brushed my fingers on her way out, and I squeezed them back in an unspoken message.

"Carlisle, she's coming around," Edward said, and I hurried to the bed. "Edward, Charlie, stand back a little, please," I requested, and both of them did so reluctantly.

Bella twitched her fingers and moaned, shifting a little on the bed. "Bella, sweetheart, it's Carlisle. Open your eyes for me, please?"

She blinked and instantly shut them again, despite the dimness of the light. "Come on, sweetie, do it for me," I coaxed.

She blinked again, and then her brown eyes flickered completely open. "C-Carlisle?" she rasped.

"Yes, baby girl, and your dad and Edward are here too," I soothed, motioning them closer. Charlie leaned over and touched her hair while Edward brushed a kiss across her forehead where it wasn't bandaged.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked gently, assessing her eyes.

"I think so…I threw up on Quinn's shoes," she said, horrified.

I couldn't stop a chuckle. "Quinn doesn't mind," I said.

"How do you feel, baby?" Charlie and Edward asked at the same time. Charlie glared at Edward, who winced a little bit as he kept his eyes on Bella. I wondered what Charlie was thinking – it must be pretty impressive by the look on Edward's face.

"Lousy," she grumbled, licking her lips. "Can I have some water, please?"

I had a cup ready just for that purpose. Gently, I slid my arm under her neck and helped her sit up just a little. Guiding the straw to her mouth, I steadied her while she took a few gulps.

"Better?" I asked, as she laid back down with a sigh.

She nodded, looking exhausted. "My brakes wouldn't work," she mumbled.

"I know," Charlie cut in. "Lauren and Jessica cut your brake line."

She looked confused. "Why would they do that?" she asked dreamily.

"It's the drugs," I whispered to Charlie, when he looked at me askance.

"Don't worry about it, baby, just get better," he said quietly.

But Bella had already fallen asleep again.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! Love to know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews y'all left already. More action in the next chapter, I promise! **

**And I'm not a doctor...or a nurse...or a cop...or a firefighter...or a juvenile delinquent. So please forgive any future mistakes in those areas. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella:**

"I'm really sick of the hospital, Carlisle," I said, fighting to keep the whine out of my voice.

He flipped through my chart, giving me an indulgent smile. "You've only been really awake for three days, Bella," he reminded me.

"Seriously," I said, "how long before you're allowed to spring me?"

He put the chart down and sat on the edge of the bed, giving me his full attention. "Bella," he said, "we almost lost you. It was touch-and-go for a few hours. If Quinn and the paramedics hadn't acted so quickly, I don't know…"

I didn't want to think about that. I had been chased by sadistic vampires before, had even landed in the hospital because of one, but this was probably the closest I'd come to actually dying.

A soft look settled over his features. "I just wanted you to know how important you are to me," he said quietly. "I never want to come that close to losing you again."

He leaned in close and hugged me carefully, being careful of my numerous injuries. I returned it as best I could, still wondering how such a wonderful, caring family had chosen to love me.

"Carlisle," I said, "what's going to happen to Lauren and Jessica?"

His face sobered even more. "They're going to be in a lot of trouble," he informed me. "If they weren't underage, they would be charged with aggravated assault. As it is, they're looking at a _lot _of community service, school suspension, and mandatory counseling."  
"Did they really hate me that much?" I asked in a small voice. "I was _never _mean to them, Carlisle."

"Oh, I know," he assured me quickly. "Some people are so insecure and shallow they have to put others down to make themselves feel bigger. It was nothing you did, sweetheart. Please don't let yourself believe that."

He looked up suddenly, a small smile crossing his features. "And now I'm going to give you a little heads up. You're about to have some visitors."

The words had barely left his mouth before Alice danced into the room, followed closely by Esme. "Hi Bella! I thought you could use some cheering up."

Esme came over and kissed me lightly on the one spot on my face that didn't sport stitches or bandages. "Hello, sweetheart. We brought you something."

The smell hit me then. Alice was carrying a plastic bag and it smelled _heavenly. _"Real food," I moaned. "You brought me real food. I love you guys."

Esme and Carlisle laughed, as Alice began setting up the food. "Aren't you supposed to scold us?" I teased Carlisle around a mouthful of mushroom ravioli – Edward must have told them it was my favorite.

"It won't hurt you now," he laughed. "Don't worry, you're free to enjoy it. Now I have to make my rounds, but I'll be back soon. I know Charlie will be here as soon as he gets off work, and I doubt Edward will be away very much longer."

"Tell me about it," I agreed, remembering how hard it had been to convince him to go for a quick hunt. His eyes had been so black I winced every time I looked at him.

Alice eyed me critically as I took a few more mouthfuls, filling up much more quickly than I thought it would. Esme frowned a little. "Are you sure you're full, dear?"

"I'm not very hungry anymore," I confessed. "It was really good though," I added quickly.

"Well, Carlisle said it might take you a few days to get your appetite back," she said, clearing away the things in a few graceful movements.

"Can you stay for a few minutes?" I asked, hating the thought of staring at the stark white walls until Edward returned.

Esme's sunny smile was quick and reassuring. "Don't worry, we'll stay until someone else comes to visit," she promised. "It must get very lonely in here."

"And boring," Alice chimed in. "Which is why I brought you these." She pulled a stack of books out of the bag with a flourish.

She fanned them out on the bed so I could see the titles. Most of my favorites and a few brand-new ones beckoned enticingly. "Thanks, Alice," I said sincerely. "This is great."

"I hope you like the new ones," she said. "Esme helped pick them out."

"I'm sure she will." My gaze shot to the door way. Edward was leaning against it, watching us with a little smile. To my relief, his eyes were a warm golden color.

He came over and kissed my lips gently. "How are you feeling, love?"

I stifled a sigh. He asked me that every five minutes. "Fine, Edward," I said patiently.

"You're irritating her, Edward," Alice murmured, amused.

"Sorry," he said, looking chagrined. I found his hand with mine. "It's okay," I said.

"Yes, well…" he looked so guilty.

"What did you do, Edward?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

He looked surprised for a second, and then pasted an innocent look on, but I could read him like a book. "Edward."

"I, um…well, your truck was totaled, so I…"

"Edward!"

Esme and Alice looked back and forth between us like they were watching the ball at a tennis match. Esme was confused, while Alice, evidently in on the secret, was trying to hold back a laugh.

He sighed. "I bought you a car."

"You_ bought_ me a_ what?!"_

**Quinn:**

The call came in at 2 a.m., just a few hours after I'd finally managed to sleep. Sirens blared as I rolled out of bed and threw on my equipment, dashing out to the fire truck along with my grim-faced friends. "What have we got?" I asked, finally snapping out of my half-asleep daze as we screamed out of the fire station, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"It's the Cullen house," Greg answered grimly.

I stiffened, still doing up my coat. "The family home?"

"According to the 911 call they are."

When we pulled up it was worse than I'd ever imagined. Flames shot out of the roof, engulfing the whole mansion in red destruction.

"Is anyone still in the house?" I shouted at the men already on scene, knowing if they were it was too late. The roof was going to go any minute now.

"We didn't get anyone out," was the grim reply. I said a word I hadn't used since high school. "Are you sure they were in there?"

"Yeah."

I felt tears prick my eyes and blamed it on the smoke. Surreptitiously I swiped a gloved hand across them. What a waste. The thought of those teenagers, the compassionate doctor and his gentle wife, all lying in that grave of a house…I moved to walk back towards the truck, but a shout whipped me back around.

Carlisle was walking out of the flames, followed by his family. Every blond hair in place, clothes and skin intact and uncolored by smoke and ashes.

But his eyes…his eyes glowed a red that rivaled the color of the flames behind him. His family fanned out behind him, their eyes all the same shade, each of them looking completely unscathed by the inferno they'd just come out of.

Carlisle kept walking, leaving his family standing there. He walked until he was directly in front of me, and all I could do was stare into his red, red eyes.

"You know what we are," he whispered, spreading his hands. "You know, Quinn. So admit it. Say it."

He smiled, revealing teeth covered in blood.

* * *

I snapped awake, dripping with sweat and safe in my own bed. The dream continued to replay in my mind with perfect detail, cycling over and over. As I thought of Carlisle and his shocking eyes, one impossible, ridiculous word flashed across my mind.

_Vampire._


	7. Chapter 7

******Hi, y'all! I just wanted to say thanks for all the awesome reviews! :) Everyone rocks. And I also wanted to let you know that from now on updates will be every Sunday. I've used up my stack of prewritten chapters.**

******Without further ado, please enjoy. And I always love to hear your thoughts. **

* * *

******Quinn:**

"Look, man, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to get your act together," Tyler hissed, genuine concern overriding the anger in his eyes. I scrubbed a hand over my face. "I know," I muttered. He'd just finished covering for my butt – again. I took a deep breath. "Just tired, I guess. I'll do better," I assured him. He didn't look satisfied.

Even Sandra had noticed the change in me over the last few days, and I had only talked to her three times during that period. She and I both had been particularly busy, but I was taking her out to a fancy dinner tonight. And then, first thing in the morning, I had to talk to Dr. Cullen and lay this crazy thoughts to rest. He'd probably want to throw me in an insane asylum and swallow the key, but I had to know. All the little ways the Cullens were different had been niggling at me – not of much importance by themselves, but added all together they screamed _something's not right!_

The fire alarm screeched, sending me running for my gear. I made sure to keep my head in the game this time, knowing any mistake or drifting on my part could have serious effects on both my partner and myself. While fighting a fire, I was responsible for both of us, just as he was.

Tyler slapped me on the shoulder as I dove into the driver's seat, pulling away from the fire station in record time. "Hot date with Sandra tonight?" he teased, obviously glad I had snapped out of it.

"Yeah, maybe you could bring Pam and we could double," I shot back. He turned red. "I _am not _dating Pam!"

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone knows you like each other," I said. "Why don't you suck it up and ask her out?"

"Because she's J.B.'s baby sister. It would be weird," he protested.

_Buddy, you haven't even seen weird yet, _I retorted mentally, thinking about the Cullens.

But no, I was not going to let that distract me from doing my job.

* * *

I grunted as my face twisted, despite my earlier resolve not to show any pain. Alice was unbelievably gentle, but I was in serious pain by the time my body settled into the wheelchair.

"It's too soon," she fretted, her hands flitting anxiously around me. "No, I'm okay," I said, when I caught my breath. "See?"

I leaned back a little, relaxing against the chair as the worst of it faded. It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable.

"Bella…" Edward's worried voice came from over my left shoulder.

"Not forgiven you yet."

Alice erupted into giggles. I glared at her, and she stifled them with an effort. "I'm sorry, Bella, you two just sound like some old couple bickering away."

The use of the word _old _caused me to bristle like it always did, but I took a shallow, calming breath. "Alice, can you wash my hair in the sink while I'm in the chair?"

"Sure," she agreed. I really wanted a shower, but Carlisle had given me a strict no as far as that was concerned. I'd barely managed to get him to agree to let me in a wheelchair for a few minutes.

"I'll be waiting out here," Edward said, a little dejectedly.

Alice wheeled me into the bathroom – a handicap bathroom, so it was wide enough to accommodate both us and the chair – and positioned me so my hair flowed into the sink.

I sighed in bliss as warm water coated my scalp. "You're breaking his heart," Alice whispered next to my ear, only half-teasing. "Come on, it's just a car."

"It's a matter of principle," I hissed back, careful to keep my voice barely audible so Edward wouldn't hear.

Her hands stopped their movement and her face popped into my line of vision. "No, it's a matter of you being too stubborn for your own good. It's a freaking _gift, _Bella. No strings attached, and it makes him happy."

I closed my eyes as she massaged my scalp without further comment. Replaying my words over the past two days, I realized I had been acting a little – okay, a lot – childish. I seriously hated the thought of Edward, or anybody, spending such a ridiculous amount of money on me.

But my truck _was _totaled. I would be needing a new ride. And it made Edward happy, and so few things really seemed to.

Alice's hands stopped their movement. "I'm glad you saw reason, Bella," she said after a moment, and flitted outside, anticipating my request before I made it.

A moment later, a different set of hands took up where Alice left off. "I love you," Edward whispered, pressing a soft, gentle kiss on my upturned lips. "I really am sorry…"

"No," I said just as softly. "I am. I've been acting like a brat. Can you forgive me?"

His brilliant smile was all the answer I needed. I closed my eyes again, enjoying beyond measure the feel of Edward's gentle, loving hands in my hair.

* * *

"There's no way I'm letting them off that easy," Charlie snapped. "No, I want them charged with attempted manslaughter – aggravated assault at the very least."

Deputy Tony Craft tried to calm the chief down a little. "Look, Chief, I understand what you're going through. I can't even imagine, if it had been Lia. But I think you need to be a little calmer before you make a decision like this. As vicious and cruel as Jessica and Lauren were, they are also seventeen-year-old girls who are very scared right now."

"I still say you should have booked them," Charlie retorted, but with less vigor than before.

"Talk it over with Bella," Tony suggested softly. "She should have a say in this."

Charlie slumped over his desk, resting his head in his hands. "Get someone to cover the night shift, Tony. I'm going home to get some sleep and then to the hospital."

"You got it, Chief," Tony said, with a relief he didn't show.

* * *

Night-times were awful, even if Carlisle did pull some strings to allow Edward to stay with me – and he came around at least once every hour himself. With Edward's built-in nurse radar, he cuddled with me on the bed, being very careful not to jostle me. But even with his comforting presence, I found it hard to sleep with the incessant beeping and constant sound of footsteps up and down the hall. So I let my eyes close and my thoughts drift instead.

Renee had promised a visit by Tuesday, at the earliest. So I had two days to prepare for that. I was already rehearsing my don't-worry-mom-I'm-okay speech. She had nearly talked my ear off on the phone earlier, and I knew she called poor Charlie all the time for "updates." I sighed a quiet sigh, already feeling exhausted at the thought.

Edward's sensitive hearing picked up on the sound. "What's wrong, love?" he questioned softly.

"My mom's coming," I said.

He sounded a little confused. "And that's a bad thing?"

I was quiet for a second. We'd talked about my mom, of course, but I'd never delved into how scatter-brained and erratic she really was. "She's just not equipped to handle this sort of thing well," I said at last.

A little bit of amusement touched his tone. "I remember."

For a moment I was confused, but then it hit me. Phoenix. I cringed automatically just thinking about it.

"Yeah, I guess you got a good dose of her then," I agreed ruefully.

We lapsed into silence after that, his fingers stroking my hair gently. I finally fell asleep despite the distractions around me. The last thing I remembered was Edward gently humming my lullaby.


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been trying to get this posted for the last hour. FF dot net is being...grrr. But anyway, here it is. Enjoy.**

**Also, Angela's part in this story is mainly setting the stage for the second installment in "The Cullen Way" series. (Saving Angela). She won't have a large part until then. Just clearing that up. **

* * *

Charlie cleared his throat and shifted in the chair, jumping up for the third time in as many minutes. He moved over to look through the blinds while I looked on, amused.

"How about some coffee?" he asked, too brightly. "I'll go get us some."

"I don't drink coffee, Dad," I reminded him. "Look, what's bothering you? Go ahead and spit it out, I won't bite."

He looked sheepish. "Guess you got that from your mom," he said, finally settling back down in the chair. "She could always tell."

Well, it wasn't like it was obvious, I guess.

He leaned forward, meeting my eyes for the first time. "It's about Jessica and Lauren," he said, wincing as he said their names. He eyed me carefully, as if he expected me to have an anxiety attack or throw something. When I did neither, he went on. "What they did – it was not only vicious and cruel, but it was dangerous. And you're not the only girl they've targeted – Angela Weber has also been a victim of their abuse."

That did surprise me. "Angela?"

"Apparently they were a lot more covert with her than they were with you," he sighed, running his hands through his thinning hair. "Her father called me just a couple of hours ago. I guess you heard she was sick?" At my nod, he went on, "Well, they took her to the doctor because her fever spiked, and apparently he found bruises. It's common knowledge that Angela hasn't dated anyone since Ben Cheney moved away, so the doctor asked her about home abuse – something that's purely textbook in cases like that. Angela was shocked, and she told him the whole story so her parents wouldn't be implicated."

Whatever wavering my mind had been doing about what Jessica and Lauren deserved suddenly came to an abrupt halt. I thought maybe they picked on me because I was clumsy, or not very pretty, and maybe even a little overweight. But Angela was none of those things. She was graceful, tall, beautiful, thin, and shy. She kept to herself, and certainly had never been seen hanging around the popular girls' boyfriends. No, whatever picking on Angela they had done, had been out of sheer meanness.

"…and I wanted your opinion before I decided," Charlie finished up, and I realized with a jolt that I'd missed most of the conversation. I'd kind of tuned him out after the revelation about Angela.

"Carlisle doesn't feel they should be given jail time," he added reluctantly, "but after he finds out about Angela, he might change his mind."

"And what do you think?" I asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it from him.

"I think I should throw the book at them," he said bluntly.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. That was the nice thing about Charlie; he didn't feel the need to fill the space constantly with words, as Renee did. It was comfortable, two people who didn't talk much and didn't need to.

"How much jail time would they get?" I asked, part of me longing to lock them up and throw away the key, but the other part of me understanding that such a thing would follow them for the rest of their lives. It would go on their permanent record, and though they could turn themselves completely around, it would still be there. Like a shadow they couldn't shake.

"A year wouldn't be a bad guess," Charlie said hopefully.

"Dad, they're only seventeen," I said quietly.

He looked incredulous. "And look what they did to you, Bella. What they did to Angela Weber, and who knows how many other girls who are afraid to come forward. Would you really want that to go unpunished?"

I shook my head. "No. But what if you just put assault charges on them, and not attempted manslaughter. Could you get them with suspension and community service?"

He did not look happy. "Why don't you talk it over with Carlisle?" He was obviously hoping the news about Angela would sway the doctor, and Carlisle would talk me over to his side. I already had a pretty good idea what he would say, but I nodded. "Okay, Dad."

He looked at his watch. "I've got to go now, but I'll be back pretty soon. Don't forget your mom will be in tomorrow."

We shared a nervous look, and he stood and walked out the door. "Bye, Bells," he called, and then it clicked shut and I was alone with my thoughts.

* * *

I pulled a T-shirt over my head, feeling much better. _It's amazing how a hot shower can soothe a person, even if that person doesn't really need it, _I thought a little ruefully.

I planned to go back to the hospital in an hour or two, but I needed to hunt. I never let my eyes get very dark, and they were edging that way.

Esme came up behind me and slipped her arms around me. "Ready?" she asked, her voice delightfully close to my ear. I stroked her hands. "You do know we need to actually hunt, right?" I teased.

She swatted me. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Carlisle Cullen."

I turned around in her arms. "My mind's not in the gutter," I corrected her. "It's actually in a very pretty place."

My phone buzzed on the counter next to us, and I reluctantly reached for it, still smiling at my wife.

"Dr. Cullen," I said automatically.

"Hey, Carlisle, it's Quinn Jackson."

I frowned, checking my watch. Alice had warned me this was coming, but I'd pushed it to the back of my mind and tried not to worry about it.

"What can I do for you, Quinn?" I asked cordially, already planning what I would say, and how to keep him from freaking out. The last thing I wanted to do was send him into another round of anxiety attacks.

"It's kind of awkward," he said, sounding sheepish, "but it's also important. I need to talk to you. Alone."

Esme rested her head on my chest, listening. I rubbed her back absently as I spoke. "Of course, Quinn. I just got off work, but I can meet you in," I checked my watch, "about an hour and a half."

"Well, if you're busy," he said quickly, sounding a little relieved. I resisted the temptation to put the conversation off. "No, it's quite all right. Where would you like to meet? Or you can come here, if you'd like."

"It's probably best if I come there, if it's all right. I don't want anyone to overhear."

If I didn't already know what he wanted, curiosity would have been eating me up alive, but I understood why he was being so cryptic. "That will be fine. Let's say four?"

"I'll be there," Quinn said tightly, and hung up.

"I hope Alice knows what she's doing," Esme said apprehensively, echoing my thoughts.

"I'm sure she does," I said. "I think it would be best if Jasper stayed close by, out of sight but in range, so he can use his gift if needed."

We walked towards the door, aware of the short time we had to be alone, as I spoke. "I'll send the rest of them hunting, or to the hospital to keep Bella company, when they get home from school. Will you stay?"

"Always," she smiled at me warmly.

One moment I was looking down at her, the next she was several yards away. "Catch me if you can," she smirked, and flashed off.

I felt a smile stretch across my face as I took off after my tease of a wife.

* * *

Esme laid a tray of cookies and shortbread on the coffee table, kissing me on the cheek before she straightened back up. "It will be all right," she assured me, and I wished I had her faith.

"He's coming," I said, hearing the car pull into the drive and the thundering heartbeat that accompanied it.

"I'll make the coffee," she said. Normally we wouldn't put ourselves in a position where we had to eat human food, but I wasn't worried about that now. Very soon, Quinn would be added to the small list of humans who knew our secret.

A knock on the door brought me off of the couch. Adjusting my smile, and doing my best to put him at ease, I opened it. "Hello, Quinn. Won't you come in?"

He wiped his feet on the doormat. "Thank you, Carlisle." He looked almost ill, and I felt for the burden he must surely carry.

"Have a seat," I invited him, taking one myself. "Esme made cookies, if you'd like one. She'll have the coffee out in a few minutes."

The small cookie looked almost comical in his large, calloused hands. He shifted, taking a bite.

"We can talk privately," I went on. "Most of my children are with Bella at the hospital, and Esme will remain in the kitchen."

"This is stupid," Quinn muttered. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Carlisle, I've gotta go."

He made to rise, but his heartbeat spiked suddenly as I put my hand on his arm, stopping him. I could see him cataloguing the unnatural coldness of my palm, a cold I made no attempt to hide. I could see him remembering how I avoided touch whenever possible.

And Quinn sat back down.

"You're, not, ah…human."

He whispered the last word, looking almost ashamed.

"No," I said quietly. "We're not."

All sounds stopped. He sat there and looked at me, seeing me through different eyes. I sat there and let him, knowing this man's life would never be the same after the knowledge he would go away with today.

"What are you?" he finally dared ask, his voice still below normal. Without waiting for an answer, he went on, "You're pale and cold. You don't need food, you don't need sleep. I've watched you work twenty-four hour shifts and you're not even tired, no matter how hard you try to appear to be exhausted. I've never seen any of your kids get so much as a scraped knee, much less a broken bone or pneumonia. Every time it's sunny you take off work. Your eyes change shades on a regular basis. And your daughter claims to _"see" _things – and frankly, I'm terrified to even think about that."

"What do you think we are?" I asked quietly.

He hesitated. I could see disbelief flash across his face – at himself? At his theory? At his stupidity for coming here alone? I didn't know.

"Vampire," he muttered, looking hard at the crumbling cookie in his hand.

"And you would be right," I said reluctantly, watching him closely.

The cookie fell to the carpet in a mound of crumbs as Quinn's heart began racing uncontrollably. Sweat popped out on his forehead as he began to wheeze.

Anxiety attack.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

**I seem to have contracted a rather nasty cold - so if my words aren't up to par that's the reason. I hope you enjoy it, though. I also need to warn you that November is NaNoWriMo, and I'll be participating, so don't be surprised if updates drop off during November. I'll be back in business by December, though!**

**Happy reading (and reviewing)!**

Quinn managed to slam his nose into the coffee table on the way down. As I held a handkerchief to the flow of blood and Esme hovered at a safe distance with a fresh one, he opened one eye and looked at me. "Is this where you eat me?" he asked, voice muffled by the handkerchief.

I was shocked speechless for a second, shooting a concerned glance at Esme. But then I noticed the spark of amusement in his expression. I laughed, startled he could joke around after what had just happened. "I probably should have mentioned this before, but we don't eat humans. Only animals. We're…vegetarians, if you will."

He looked a little relieved. "I didn't think you could kill anyone, Doc," he confessed.

I helped him up to sit on the couch, having the staunched the flow of blood from his nose. Esme was there with a glass of water. "I'm sorry," he said, after a few swallows. "Guess I thought I was finished with all that."

"Nothing to apologize for," I said, trying to alleviate his embarrassment. "I think you're entitled to a breakdown after what you just heard."

"About that…" he hesitated. I sat back down, keeping a careful ear on his heart rate and breathing, but knowing he would feel better if I wasn't hovering over him. "Are there a lot of, um, you know, vampires?"

I shot a glance at Esme, wondering how much more he could handle. "Not in Forks," I finally said.

He drew in a quick breath. "Not in Forks," he repeated. "Okay. I guess not all of you are vegetarians, either, huh?"

"No," I said, deciding it was best to be truthful. "I'm afraid not."

"Right," he said, staring at his shoes. "Okay."

Tension crackled in the room, and he finally rose, steadying himself. "I think I'd better go. Carlisle, I want you and Mrs. Cullen both to know this won't change anything. You're good people, no matter what you eat…" he stumbled to a halt. "You know what I mean."

I tried to stifle a laugh at that. "Thank you, Quinn, that means a lot. But there is one thing," I added, putting my hand out to stop him from going any farther. "You can't tell anyone. Ever."

He hesitated. "Not even Sandra?" I could see the conflicting emotions tearing at him – the need to protect her and the desire to tell her everything suddenly at war inside his heart.

It took me nearly fifteen minutes to explain about the Volturi, impressing on the fireman how devastating it would be if they ever found out that not only one, but _two _humans knew our secret – much less three.

He didn't have a drop of blood left in his face when I'd finished. "I understand. Goodnight, Carlisle. Mrs. Cullen."

"It's Esme," my wife said warmly, shooting a worried glance at me. Understanding, I walked to the door with him. "Let me drive you home," I said. "I don't think you should."

"No, I'm all right," he said, pulling his keys out of his pocket. I watched them rattle as his hand shook uncontrollably, and knew there was _no way _he was driving himself home.

He watched in dismayed silence, too. "Huh," he said, and handed them to me.

* * *

"I've decided to let you do whatever you see fit," I told Charlie.

He studied me. "You're okay with them getting a jail sentence?" he asked hopefully.

I was still conflicted about that, actually, but after what I'd learned about Angela…those girls couldn't be allowed to hurt anyone else. "If that's what you think they deserve."

"I'll take care of it," he promised. "Don't worry about a thing."

"I did have one idea, though," I added. "If possible, why don't you assign them some hours working at the jail for their community service? That way, they could learn what it's really like there."

"I'll take it into consideration," he said.

I knew he needed to leave, but I had one more thing to say. "Are you sure you're okay with my living with the Cullens for a few weeks?"

"I'll miss having you around," he said, "but you're gonna need female help for a little while there." A simultaneous blush hit both of us at the same time, and he rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Anyway. Carlisle and Esme have promised to keep an eye on you two," he added sternly.

I smiled. "Esme says she'll feed you anytime," I reminded him. "And I know Alice will be glad to have you over."

"I might take them up on that," he agreed, obviously not looking forward to the prospect of cooking for himself again. It's a wonder he didn't starve, before I came. The man was useless in the kitchen.

Carlisle came in a few minutes after Charlie left, clipboard in hand and stethoscope slung around his neck. "Ready to go home, Bella?" he asked, making a few notations on the paper.

"Absolutely," I said, with feeling.

"Esme will come by to help you dress, and she'll take you home," he said, "and then we get to have you all to ourselves for a few weeks."

I blushed. "Hey, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Always," he said, setting the clipboard down and giving me his undivided attention. "Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about, too, but you first."

"You know my mom's flying in tomorrow," I said, "and she's already booked a room at the hotel, but she'll be staying for two days. Is that going to be a problem? I mean, she'll probably be coming over to the house…"

"No, I'm sure it'll be fine," he assured me, "please don't worry about that. You're not allowed to worry for a few more weeks yet."

I laughed in spite of myself. "There was one other thing," I added, sobering a little. I recounted my earlier conversation with Charlie, and added in what he'd told me about Angela.

I saw the rage flash across his golden eyes for just a moment before he masked it. He took a deep, calming breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You did the right thing," he said at last. I had never seen him so close to losing control. "God help me, I'd like to see the two of them spend some time behind bars."

I grabbed his hand, tugging him down to sit beside me. "It's all right, Carlisle, really. Angela and I are both going to be all right now. Jessica and Lauren aren't going to be bothering anyone for a long time."

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said, his face relaxing marginally – for my sake, I realized, and resolved to tell Esme he needed to talk. So far as I had been able to figure out, she was the only one he really opened up to. He was so determined to stay strong for all of us.

"I think Edward wanted to kill them, too," I confided in a whisper, and he laughed. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

His face sobered a little again. "I had to tell Quinn the…truth."

I knew immediately what he was talking about. "How did he take it?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess," he said. "I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Esme poked her head in the door. "Hello, you two," she smiled, gliding over to give Carlisle a kiss. "Ready, Bella?"

Carlisle rose and retrieved his clipboard. "That's my cue. I'll leave you ladies to it," he smiled, and was gone.


End file.
